Strawberry
by Drucilla Black
Summary: Kamikaze Girls / Shimotsuma Story. Momoko reflects on why it makes sense for her to like girls instead of boys. Femslash Momoko/Ichigo.


**Strawberry**

_**Momoko is in bed one cold, rainy Sunday morning and begins to reflect on life, love, and how it makes sense for her to like girls instead of boys. Femslash Ichigo/Momoko. Sorry if this is OOC but there aren't many Kamikaze girl fics out there and this was an idea that came to me at around 4am this morning.**_

It was nearly 8am on a Sunday morning, and Ichiko (Or Ichigo, as only Momoko was allowed to call her) was still sound asleep despite the heavy rain; curled under Momoko's BABY-inspired quilt (she had made it herself with some lovely material her grandmother had found in the house and given to her). Momoko smiled and brushed some stray strands of bleached hair out of Ichigo's face. She could stay like this all day if she wanted to – after all, her Father was busy with yet another of his hare-brained get-rich-quick schemes that was destined to fail, and her Grandmother liked to sleep in until the afternoon.

As she pulled the covers up a little more, Momoko couldn't help reflect on how much sense it made for her and Ichigo to be together. It was true that they were very different on the surface – she was a Lolita obsessed with the Rococo era, and Ichigo was a punk-inspired ex-yanki. But once the surface was scratched, their similarities became obvious. Both were fiercely independent young women with no friends – and neither one was really bothered by it either. Both had jobs they gained more passion for every day – Momoko as a designer/seamstress for BABY, and Ichigo's apprenticeship with the local mechanic. They were equally fearless. And they were both beautiful.

Momoko knew that Ichigo was beautiful when she first saw her in love with Ryuji – love bought out something special in Ichigo that couldn't be described. But that was nothing compared to the first time they kissed and how shy and sweet Ichigo looked for the briefest of moments, and the taste of strawberries (which they had been eating at the time) on her and Momoko's lips. And she was even more beautiful the first time they made love…Momoko smiled dreamily as she remembered seeing Ichigo without clothes for the first time. She had expected Ichigo to be thin and gangly under her greasy overalls, but the body underneath was almost as soft and as feminine as her own, and her hands were so soft for a mechanic's. That night in Ichigo's bedroom had opened her eyes to many things, such as her complete lack of desire for a boyfriend – something she had tucked away in the back of her head for years.

Momoko could never understand why most girls liked boys. They were such vulgar creatures, full of bad smells and dirty jokes, and most of the boys she knew dressed in repulsive Jusco clothes. They were sports-obsessed, sex-crazed and often forgot the basics of manners such as "please" and "thankyou". And on top of that, they were rough, something Momoko just couldn't abide by. She had never liked boys and doubted she ever would. Ichigo was so much better…things barely changed when they made the transition from best friends to girlfriends except that now she had somebody who would give her a kiss and a cuddle when she needed it – it was a surprisingly nice feeling. And they understood things about each other that boys simply couldn't understand.

Neither one had said a word to their parents. Ichigo was a little worried about her mother's reaction and didn't want to say anything until she moved out of home and was completely independent of her family. Momoko's father was always wrapped up in ridiculous get-rich-quick ideas that fell flat each time so he wouldn't have noticed a thing, and her grandmother…well, her grandmother probably knew or suspected something. She had a strange way of knowing things like that, but she wasn't a gossip so Momoko wasn't at all worried…

"Mmmmmmm…." Momoko's thoughts were interrupted by Ichigo waking up, stretching her back a little, and making a noise in her throat. She blinked, rubbed her eyes and smiled at her girlfriend.

"Morning, Momoko. Sleep well?"

Momoko nodded with a small smile as she curled into the nook under Ichigo's shoulder and tilted her hear up a little to kiss her girlfriend, who kissed her back and started running her fingers through Momoko's hair while Momoko's right hand began to trace over the curve of Ichigo's right hip. It was still raining outside quite heavily, but that was alright for now. She was nice and warm in bed with Ichigo and didn't want to be anywhere else. Maybe Shimotsuma wasn't such a bad place after all.


End file.
